


Потерянное искусство уклонения

by Maria_DeLarge



Series: SPN/BDS crossover [1]
Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Bromance, Crossover, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_DeLarge/pseuds/Maria_DeLarge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не каждый день встретишь в такой глухомани ирландских близнецов с серьёзными пушками наперевес.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Потерянное искусство уклонения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Lost Art of Ducking](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/21084) by lucy_fic. 



\- Что вот за херня, - возмутился Мерфи, сердито, с громким стуком поставив опустошенный стакан в пинту емкостью на деревянную барную стойку. – Нахуя мы здесь торчим? Надо ехать папу искать.  
  
\- Па может сам о себе позаботиться, - сказал Коннор приглушенным тоном, заведомо предостерегая брата, что привлекать здесь к себе лишнее внимание, возможно, не самая лучшая идея. – Он отлично справлялся, когда нас еще и в планах не было, забыл?  
  
\- Но с какого перепоя он нас _здесь_ оставил? – настаивал Мерфи. – Мы тут хрен знает где, в ебучей глуши. И что нам, интересно, тут делать пока он не припрется оттуда, где сейчас, мать его, пропадает?  
  
\- Закажи-ка еще пинту и успокойся, - сказал Коннор, поднимая пустой бокал в знак бармену, стоящему неподалеку. – Вон иди, положи деньги на тот стол, я тебя по-быстрому обставлю, если тебе от этого полегчает.  
  
\- Надейся, - хмыкнул Мерфи, но уже слез со стула и засунул руку в карман в поисках мелочи.  
  
***  
Дин дождался, пока освободится место, чтобы отвести кий и сделать удар.  
\- Сядет рано или поздно, - сказал он, не отрывая взгляда от шаров.  
  
\- Что? – Сэм нахмурился.  
  
\- Мобильник, - мотнул головой Дин в его сторону и довольно ухмыльнулся, когда шар скатился аккурат в лунку. – Будешь открывать его каждые три секунды, и он вырубится.  
  
Сэм недовольно поморщился и снова захлопнул телефон, засовывая в задний карман.  
\- Папа должен был еще два часа назад позвонить.  
  
\- А он прям всегда так пунктуален, - заметил Дин, уходя к противоположному краю стола. - Видит Бог, ненадежные твари эти демоны, строгому расписанию не следуют. – Он внимательно рассчитал удар и промахнулся буквально чуть-чуть, закусив губу от досады. – Твой звездный час, Сэмми, - сказал он, поднимая бокал с пивом и делая большой глоток.  
  
Сэм вздохнул и взял кий, оценивая расположение шаров на столе.  
\- Погоди, я думал я за полосатые, - покачал головой он с недоумением.  
  
\- Ясное дело, что думал, - Дин расплылся в улыбке, складывая руки на кие. – Я все ждал, когда же ты заметишь, что у тебя цветные.  
  
\- Вот сволота, - покачал головой Сэм, но не смог не улыбнуться, когда Дин в голос рассмеялся.  
  
***  
  
\- Коннор, шевели задницей, наша очередь! – позвал Мерфи, неся бокалы к столику рядом с биллиардным столом.  
  
\- Я бы шевелил задницей гораздо активнее, если б мне не пришлось платить доброму человеку за барной стойкой, - сказал Коннор, толкнув брата локтем в бок. – Кто продует партию платит за следующую.  
  
\- О чем разговор, - усмехнулся Мерфи, протягивая ему один из бокалов. – Надеюсь, ты захватил много наличности.  
  
\- Мечтать не вредно! - салютовал Коннор, они выпили и синхронно поставили бокалы на столик. Он взял кий пока Мерфи засовывал монеты в автомат, чтобы получить шары. – Всегда поражался твоему оптимизму.  
  
Он как раз сложил их в треугольник на столе, когда тень довольно приличных размеров накрыла зеленое поле.  
\- Вообще-то, это наш столик, - сказал не менее крупный парень, габаритами напоминающий небольшой Фольксваген.  
  
\- Неужели? – поинтересовался Коннор. – Не припомню, чтобы видел где-то здесь ваши инициалы или деньги, а ты, Мёрф?  
  
\- Да, и я как-то не заметил, - согласился Мерфи, качая головой. Он облокотился на брата, положив руку тому на плечо. – На самом деле, я отчетливо помню, что сам заплатил недавно.  
  
\- Человек, вероятно, ошибся, - сказал Коннор. – Мы будем рады уступить вам сразу после игры.  
  
\- Точняк, дайте нам десять минут, я ему задницу надеру и стол весь ваш, - сказал Мерфи, подмигнув. Коннор отреагировал на хвастовство, зажав его голову левой рукой в шутливой схватке.  
  
\- Гребаные педики, - пробубнил дальнобойщик себе под нос. – Мы, таких как вы, здесь не жалуем.  
  
Коннор обернулся и вскинул брови.  
  
\- И каких таких? – спросил Коннор. – Ты видел вывеску «никаких собак или ирландцев» на двери бара, Мёрф?  
  
\- Не припоминаю, - покачал головой Мерфи. Он все еще стоял в удобной близости с Коннором, прекрасно осознавая, что это вызывает неудобство у их нового «друга».  
  
\- Никаких _педиков_ , - сказал дальнобойщик, на этот раз громче, так что слово эхом прокатилось по бару, заставив моментально утихнуть все разговоры и музыку в автомате.  
  
\- Дин, - Сэм повернулся к брату, вернувшемуся из уборной, и мотнул головой в сторону биллиардного стола, который вдруг стал центром внимания всего бара.  
  
\- Не вмешивайся, я разберусь, - сказал Дин, на всякий случай, положив одну руку на пояс.  
  
\- Ооо, - протянул Коннор задумчиво. – Так _вот_ что ты имел в виду.  _Вот_ что он имел в виду, Мёрф. Оказывается, он вовсе не собирался оскорбить наше благородное ирландское происхождение.  
  
\- Это хорошо, - отозвался Мёрфи. – Потому что мне бы очень не хотелось вступать в разногласия по вопросу настолько серьёзному как этот.  
  
\- Что верно - то верно, ему не стоит расстраивать тебя насчет этого, - сказал Коннор и, повернувшись, положил руку незнакомцу на плечо в доверительной манере. - Видишь ли, друг. Я то, сам по себе, любовник, а не боец, но вот Мёрфи рядом? Ему с характером в этом отношении меньше повезло.  
  
\- А не пошел бы ты, – возмутился Мёрфи.  
  
\- Пошли вы оба! – зарычал верзила, сбрасывая руку Коннора. – Надо преподать вам, ублюдкам, урок.  
  
\- Стол они заняли, - прищурившись, окликнул Дин, отвлекая все взгляды на себя. Сэм внутренне мученически застонал. Отсиделись тихо, как же. Дин шагнул вперед. – Мы как раз заканчивали партию, когда он заплатил, так что стол занят. Проблема же в этом, верно?  
  
\- Вот, пожалуйста, у нас имеются беспристрастные свидетели, - сказал Коннор. – А теперь, раз мы все уладили, почему бы вам не… - у него не было шанса договорить, незнакомец выжидал и запрещенным приемом врезал ему в челюсть. - Ах ты с…  
  
Сэм рванулся тоже вперед, как раз когда разъяренный ирландец заехал дальнобойщику в глаз, и морально приготовился разнимать, но Дин раньше него оказался рядом, и одному Богу известно что бы произошло после этого.  
  
Хотя ему не стоило беспокоиться. Суматоха резко утихомирилась, когда Мёрфи под шумок вытащил откуда-то беретту и ткнул дулом в шею парню, который только что ударил его брата.  
  
– Ты в порядке, Коннор? – спросил он, продолжая держать дальнобойщика на прицеле.  
  
\- Сукин сын, - выдохнул Коннор с ладонью у рта, нижняя губа была разбита и кровоточила. – Да, я в норме.  
  
Сэм не удивился, когда выяснилось, что не только Мерфи и Дин были вооружены в этом заведении. Старый бармен вытащил из-под стойки дробовик и наставил на них. – Думаю, пора бы вам закругляться, мальчики. Всем вам. Давайте-ка, на выход.  
  
Никто спорить не стал. Сэм в темпе вернулся к столу, чтобы забрать их с Дином куртки, а потом последовал за ним на стоянку и тут же увидел, что ирландские парни сидят на капоте Импалы и Мерфи вытирает кровь с лица брата, проверяя все ли зубы на месте.  
  
\- Да уйди ты, - сказал Коннор, отмахиваясь. – По пустякам кудахчешь как наседка.  
  
\- А тебе бы пора научиться уклоняться, - заметил Мерфи, потирая его плечи. – Радуйся, что в лицо заехали, а не южнее.  
  
\- А ты, значит, старший? – спросил Дин Мерфи и тот расплылся в ослепительной улыбке в ответ.  
  
\- Ему б  _хотелось_! – вклинился Коннор, возмущенный до глубины души.   
  
\- Ты же помнишь, что ма говорила… - начал Мерфи.  
  
\- Она так и не сказала, кто вышел первым, сам знаешь, - с вызовом ответил Коннор. – Жестокая, бессердечная женщина, прям как ты.  
  
Сэм усмехнулся.  
\- Близнецы?  
  
\- Да, разнояйцовые, - кивнул Мерфи. – Злобный* он.  
  
\- Вас, ребята, куда-нибудь подбросить? – предложил Дин, доставая из кармана ключи. – По-моему, в паре кварталов отсюда есть круглосуточный медпункт, если надо.  
  
\- Да не нужен мне врач, - вздохнул Коннор. – Пара таблеток тайленола с пинтой гиннесса и буду как новенький.  
  
\- Не бывало еще головы крепче, чем у Коннора МакМануса, - согласился Мерфи, похлопав брата по спине, от чего тот слегка поморщился.  
  
\- Дин Винчестер, - представился Дин и мотнул головой в сторону Сэма. – Это мой младший брат, Сэм.  
  
Сэм был только слегка озадачен тем, что Дин не стал утруждаться вспоминать фальшивые имена. Конечно, не каждый день встретишь в такой глухомани ирландских близнецов с серьёзными пушками наперевес. Сами они не охотились, только ждали. Можно сказать расслаблялись.  
  
\- Коннор МакМанус, - кивнул Коннор. – А этот идиот – Мерфи, мой _младший_  братец.  
  
\- Размечтался, - улыбнулся Мёрфи. – Ну что, может, пропустим по стаканчику? – обратился он к Дину и Сэму. – Коннор угощает.  
  
\- Да что ты говоришь, - покосился на него Коннор.  
  
\- Эй, это последнее, что ты можешь сделать для пары абсолютных незнакомцев, которые готовы были за тебя в драку лезть, - заметил Мерфи.  
  
\- И то верно, - согласился Коннор.  
  
Они нашли еще один бар (несложная задача, учитывая, что в городке по всей видимости три четверти бюджета держалось на подобных заведениях), поближе к мотелю и уселись за столик, заказав по пиву.  
  
\- Чтож, Дин Винчестер с большой дороги, - начал Мерфи, когда принесли заказ, - что привело вас двоих в такое живописное место как это?  
  
Дин переглянулся с Сэмом и пожал плечами.  
\- Долгая история. Как насчет вас?  
  
Коннор хмыкнул в кружку с пивом и Мёрфи улыбнулся, наклоняясь вперед.  
– Не желаете поспорить, чья история дольше?

 

  
____  
  
Злобный близнец* - _"evil twin"_ , антагонист героя в многих художественных жанрах, во всем похожий на него, но с противоположными ценностями.


End file.
